Four Ships
by ThisSlytherinIsDun
Summary: Sokeefe, Keana, Dinh, and Sophitz. They each have their own scene. One-shot.


**Hey everyone! So first is Sokeefe, then Keana, then Dinh, and lastly Sophitz. They are all in this chapter, just scroll down. Each scene is not related to the next. In other words, in each scene, the scenes before it and after it didn't happen. I hope that makes sense.**

Sophie collapsed on her bed, overwhelmed with stress. She nearly started to cry, but angrily shook the tears away. She couldn't afford to waste time like this. Sophie tried to push herself up off the bed, but sank back down.

She was utterly exhausted.

She closed her eyes, finally letting the tears come down. Tears that she had been holding in for days.

She heard her door open, and knew who it was before she saw him.

"Go away Keefe."

There was silence, and when she looked up, he was still there.

Sophie groaned, and rolled over.

She felt Keefe sit down on her bed, and she sat up as well.

Keefe wrapped his arms around Sophie, and she leaned against him. She started crying again, and he let her sob on him.

Sophie looked into his ice blue eyes, and her heart went into hummingbird mode.

"Keefe… thanks."

"I'm here whenever you need me, Sophie," Keefe said, using her first name in a rare occurrence.

Sophie hugged him, and rested in his embrace.

Eventually, Sophie pulled away, and gazed into his beautiful ice blue eyes.

Not having the proper tact from lack of sleep, she blurted, "I have a crush on you."

She wanted to hide behind her hair. She was sure that Keefe would tease her mercilessly.

But in a rare show of vulnerability, Keefe replied softly, "I do too."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biana closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. She checked her makeup, hair, and outfit for the hundredth time.

Then she strode up to Keefe.

"Keefe," she said, "I have something that I'd like to tell you."

Keefe looked up from the sketch he was drawing, and when he saw it was Biana, he hurriedly tried to hide the paper.

Biana noticed, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is that?" she demanded.

When Keefe refused to show her, she snatched it from his grasp.

She gasped slightly when she saw it.

It was a drawing of _her_ , in amazing detail. And it was a drawing of her hugging Keefe.

Keefe grabbed it back, and mumbled something.

"What?" Biana asked.

"Sorry," he said louder.

Biana grinned widely. "Don't apologize. I- I came here to tell you that I like you."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Keefe was smiling back at her. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Keefe laughed, and he stood up. He hugged her, which caught Biana off guard, but she quickly hugged him back.

After a while, Keefe pulled back. "You're the most beautiful, skilled, and amazing girl I know," he said quietly.

Biana smiled. " _You_ are the most handsome, charming, and troublemaking elf _I_ know," she replied.

00o0o0o0o0o0

Dex grinned awkwardly at Linh. "Hey, Linh, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Linh smiled politely. "Sure. What is it?"

Dex closed his eyes, drawing up the nerve to say, "I have a crush on you."

When there was no reply, he slowly reopened his eyes, scared that he had said the wrong thing.

But Linh was smiling at him, and replied, "Me too. I mean, I like you too."

Dex smiled, but before he could hug her or anything, he and Linh heard Keefe's voice say, "Awww that's so cute."

They whirled around, and saw Keefe smirking at them. They both reddened, Dex mumbled something about going somewhere, and walked off..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sophie sighed as she rolled out the dough. Well, it wasn't really _dough,_ but it felt like it, and Sophie had already forgotten the Elven term for it.

She pulled out the Elven equivalent to flour, and started to make more.

She looked up when she heard her front door open, and started in surprise when she saw who it was. "Fitz? What are you doing here?"

Fitz smiled his dazzling smile. "I heard you got punished by Edaline, and that she's making you make some food. I thought you could use some help."

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Biana."

"Ah."

Fitz walked over, and started to help her. At one point, he flicked a bit of flour at her on accident.

She turned to him, thinking he did it on purpose. She pinched some flour in her fingers, and flicked some back at him.

He nearly jumped in surprise, then smirked slightly. He picked up a handful of flour, and threw it at her, hitting her in the face. She shrieked, and an all out flour battle began. They ducked and dodged, hiding behind objects for cover. It ended when they ran out of flour. By the end, Fitz had flour in his hair, and all over his clothes. Sophie had flour _all_ over her.

They took one look at each other, and burst into giggles. They slowly started to clean up the mess, then started to clean themselves up.

It took them a few hours, and cost them a few lusters to buy more flour, and an hour after that to actually make the food, but it was worth it.

When they had finished, they visited Calla's tree. It was sunset, and the sky was an aura of pink, purple, and orange.

Sophie looked into his beautiful teal eyes, and her heart started thumping in her chest. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Fitz breathed.

As Sophie gazed into his eyes, she leaned forward, until she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She kissed him.

And Fitz returned it warmly.

She pressed her lips against his, and they were indescribably soft.

They sat there for what could have been hours, but they didn't know how long it was.

Fitz eventually pulled away, and they smiled at each other.

"That felt right," Fitz said.

Sophie nodded her agreement.

They walked hand in hand back to Havenfield, talking quietly.

They talked long into the night, until Fitz left after a while.

Sophie went to bed with a smile on her face, and for the first time in a long time, was truly happy.

 **Please review!**


End file.
